


She's Always Known

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Anakin has never said anything to her, outright, but Ahsoka’s always known.





	She's Always Known

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastinating from finishing my age gap exchange fic by doing this instead.

Anakin has never said anything to her, outright, but Ahsoka’s always known. She sees the looks they give one another sometimes, when they think no one else is paying attention. Or perhaps they don’t think Ahsoka is all that perceptive. Maybe they think because she’s in her teens she’s too wrapped up in her own life to pay much notice to their own.   
  
Well, they would be wrong.   
  
Once, she caught Anakin letting himself out of Obi-Wan’s room, tugging his disheveled robes over his shoulders. His hair was mussed up, like someone had spent hours and hours just running their fingers through it.   
  
The shock of seeing Anakin slipping out of Obi-Wan’s chambers was a knife slipping between her ribs, for the briefest of moments, before it faded away as quickly as it had come. Ahsoka flattened herself against the wall and held her breath, hoping Anakin wouldn’t notice her and they wouldn’t have to have an awkward confrontation.  
  
But Anakin had been too distracted—by the memory of his night with Obi-Wan, perhaps—and he’d ambled past Ahsoka for his own room.   
  
She’s never told either of them what she saw. She’s not sure what good that would do, if any good at all.   
  
But when Anakin tells her he understands wanting to walk away, she understands too. In the width of a second, that secret memory plays out in her mind like a faded holoimage.   
  
She remembers the look on Anakin’s face that night, how happily distracted and love-drunk he’d seemed, and how rarely she’s seen that look on his face since.  
  
Ahsoka wants so badly to turn back, but she won’t let herself. She can’t. All she says is, “I know.”  
  
She’s always known.

 


End file.
